Hades and Persephone
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I love you, Hades." says Persephone. "And I love you." says Hades.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hercules.**

* * *

**Hades and Persephone**

**Hades and his wife Persephone sit by a table in the Underworld, drinking wine and talking.**

"Sorry that I didn't let you fuck me last night. I was so tired." says Persephone.

"That's fine, baby. I jerked off instead." says Hades.

"Later today you can fuck me." says Persephone.

Since it is the part of the year when she is queen of the Underworld, Persephone wear her sexy black outfit.

"I love you, Hades." says Persephone with a slutty smile.

"And I love you." says Hades.

They really do love each other.

"You're sexy." says Hades.

"Okay. Thanks. You're erotic too." says Persephone.

"I'm pleased you think so, my love. No other women truly like me, but that's fine 'cause I have you and you're damn fuckable and one of few people who's as horny as me." says Hades.

"You know me so well. I'm a true slut." says a happy Persephone.

"No doubt about that. You're sexy and beautiful." says Hades.

"Thanks." says Persephone.

"Anytime, my sexy fuckable bitch." says Hades.

"Awww! You say the best and most romantic things ever, man!" says a happy Persephone with a slutty smile.

"Just because you truly are my queen and I love that you rule the Underworld by my side." says Hades.

"Do you? Some people might think you only keep me around for sexual reasons." says Persephone.

"It may seem that way on the surface, but I do really love you." says Hades.

"Yeah, I know, but not everyone seem to understand that." says Persephone.

"Most people only see me as an evil rude man." says Hades.

"They do, but you are evil, though also smart and powerful and skilled fucker." says Persephone. "You're not stupid and dumb as a lot of people think."

"I love that you can look beyond my exterior and find the real me that I don't wanna show in public." says Hades.

"Sexy." says Persephone.

45 minutes later.

Hades slide his dick into a happy and horny Persephone's wet sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me! That feels amazing!" moans Persephone in her best porno-voice.

"Holy shit, yeah! Fuckable and slutty is what you truly are, baby!" moans Hades in a deep dark tone.

"I'm a slut, that's true! And you love that about me!" moans Persephone.

"I sure do! You have a very sexy pussy!" moans Hades. "It's amazing to fuck!"

"Awww!" moans a happy Persephone.

"Fuck! Damn sexy!" moans Hades, all horny and macho.

"Mmmm, drill my wonderful pussy!" moans Persephone.

Hades fuck harder.

"Mmm! Yay!" moans Persephone with a cutie cute smile.

"Perse, you truly are the most fuckable woman in the entire cosmos!" moans Hades.

"Even better than Aphrodite? I mean, she's the goddess of sex..." says Persephone.

"I've never actually fucked her. She's refused me every time I tried to seduce her, but despite the fact that she, by rules, is the goddess of sex and fucking and all such things, I'd say that you're much better than she could ever hope to be and that is the truth." says Hades.

"Awesome! Me is so happy that you think I'm even more sexy than the actual fuck-goddess herself, man!" moans a happy Persephone with a very slutty smile.

"Okay!" moans Hades.

"Yeah!" moans Persephone.

"Fucking shit, you smell so sexy!" moans Hades.

"It's my new slut-perfume!" moans Persephone.

"Nice!" moans Hades.

"Thanks!" moans Persephone.

"You're welcome!" moans Hades.

"Alright, man!" moans Persephone.

"Yeah, fuck!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm...soooo sexy!" moans Persephone.

"Indeed, my baby!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm, fuck my pussy, Hades!" moans a happy and horny Persephone.

"Holy shit, you're damn erotic!" moans Hades.

"And you're so manly and strong! Me love that very much!" moans Persephone.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Hades.

"Oh...yes!" moans Persephone.

"Damn it, you have a perfect pussy!" moans Hades.

"You have a perfect dick!" moans Persephone.

"I'm glad you think so!" moans Hades.

"Yay!" moans Persephone.

"Fuck!" moans Hades.

"Yeah!" moans Persephone.

"Babe, you're damn fuckable!" moans Hades.

"I'm doing my best to be sexy and erotic for you!" moans Persephone.

"That's awesome!" moans Hades.

"Yeah, man!" moans Persephone.

"Okay! Fuck...yeah!" mans Hades.

"Mmmm...so sexy!" moans Persephone.

"Ahhh, true!" moans Hades, fucking faster.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Persephone, all horny and sexy.

"Perse, such a slut you are!" moans Hades.

"That's right, me is a slutty horny woman!" moans Persephone.

"Exactly! You're my horny bitch! And I love you!" moans Hades.

"I love you too!" moans Persephone.

"I know!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Persephone.

"Holy crap!" moans Hades.

"Drill my sexy pussy!" moans Persephone.

"Yeah!" moans Hades.

"Mmmm...so nice!" moans Persephone.

"Very sexy!" moans Hades.

2 hours later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Hades as he cum deep inside Persephone's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans a very happy Persephone as she get a big orgasm.

"That was very nice." says Hades as he pull out his dick from Persephone's pussy.

"Yes, it was so much fun." says Persephone, all cute and sexy.

"Absolutely, sexy bitch." says Hades.

"Indeed, my dark husband." says Persephone.

Persephone gives Hades a sexy kiss.

"When we first met I remember how you didn't like me at all. You were afraid of me and had no love for me in any sense of the word." says Hades.

"I know, but that was because you took me away without asking." says Persephone.

"Then you fell for me?" says Hades.

"Yes, I did. When I figured out that you do really love me and taking me away like that was something you did since it is your way to hit on a woman you think is sexy." says Persephone. "And later when I found out how good you are at fucking and that your dick is big and sex, I was totally hooked for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad you eventually fell in love with me 'cause I did sure love you since I first saw you pick flowers on that green field 20 years ago." says Hades.

"Really? I was barely an adult back then. From human standard seen, I was still a teenager at the time." says Persephone.

"Yes, babe. As soon as I saw you I knew that you are the woman I wanted, even though you hadn't matured fully into a true sexual adult bitch quite yet." says Hades.

"Awww! Thanks, my man." says Persephone with a cutie smile.

"I could tell that you'd become as sexy and fuckable as you are now." says Hades.

"Okay." says Persephone.

"Yeah." says Hades.

"Yay!" says a happy Persephone.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
